Bajo el muérdago
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Sirius tiene una cena pre-navideña. James y Remus no están muy contentos con la idea, ni con sus parejas impuestas. Peter tiene toronjas para dar y regalar; Emmeline ve una oportunidad, y Lily... Lily sigue odiando a James. Fic de Intercambio para el Foro I Solemnly Swear. Para MoonyCakey.


**Renuncia: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I Solemnly Swear**, para **MoonyCakey**. (¡Espero que te guste!)

**Bajo el Muérdago**

La noticia había caído como una bomba.

Sirius Black miraba a través de la ventana sin atreverse a ver a la cara a sus amigos. Y no, no era debido a que sintiera algún tipo de vergüenza ante lo que acababa de anunciarles a sus inseparables camaradas; "vergüenza" era una palabra que no existía en su diccionario personal. Simplemente estaba disfrutando de lo lindo las expresiones de James Potter y Remus Lupin que se reflejaban en el vidrio de la ventana en la habitación de James, en su casa (estaban pasando el primer fin de semana de vacaciones con él y los señores Potter). Y claro, no quería apesadumbrar todavía más esas caras con la sonrisa traviesa que le asaltaba los labios y le hacía brillar los ojos.

James llegaría a tocar el suelo de la habitación con la quijada si seguía abriendo la boca de aquella manera; se había llevado una mano al pelo, revolviendo ese nido de pájaros que no necesitaba que lo revolvieran más de lo que ya estaba, su otra mano se aferraba a los anteojos, que si seguía apretando tan fuerte tendrían que ser reemplazados una vez más.

Remus, por su parte, no podía despegar la mirada de la espalda de Sirius. Y su cara era todo un poema a la confusión.

Finalmente y después de un tremendo autocontrol, Sirius transformó su sonrisa por una expresión casi triste. La cara de _perrito abandonado número 36 _vendría bien para el momento.

―En verdad lo siento, chicos. Pero es lo que hay. Si no cumplo mi promesa a tío Alph simplemente me desheredará y no podré enmanciparme en cuanto cumpla los 17. No podré hacerlo sin ustedes como apoyo moral.

Remus se llevó una mano al rostro y pellizcó el puente de su nariz pensando en la mejor manera de asesinar a Sirius y la mejor manera de hacer que pareciera un accidente. Miró entonces a James, y por su expresión, concluyó que al menos tendría un cómplice.

―Sirius…― comenzó a decir el castaño, pero el puchero en rostro de su amigo lo acalló por completo.

―Por favor― suplicó Sirius―. Es Navidad. Si quieren hacerme un buen regalo, ayúdenme.

―Y yo que creía que un ejemplar de "¿Hechizado por una bruja? 10 sencillos pasos para hechizarla de vuelta" sería el mejor regalo que podría darte esta Navidad― habló al fin James, que pareció darse cuenta de que su quijada dolía.

―¿Por qué me darías un libro que te sabes de memoria y que, por la marca de los dedos de Evans en tu mejilla, es obvio que no funciona?― cuestionó Sirius olvidándose por un momento del motivo por el que había reunido a sus queridos amigos.

―No funciona con Evans porque… es Evans. Además, hace exactamente tres meses, trece días y dieciséis horas que no te veo convertido en un Casanova. Eso es alarmante, y es alarmante porque quiere decir que alguien te ha hechizado de verdad― puntualizó James sonrojándose ligeramente ante el recuerdo de haber probado el décimo y último paso (para casos desesperados, según el libro) con la pelirroja de sus sueños. Sí, la marca de los delicados dedos de la chica aún estaban en su mejilla… y en su ego, el cual cada vez quedaba más destrozado.

Sirius tuvo la decencia de mostrarse ofendido, pero pronto recordó que tenía un plan que seguir y un objetivo qué ganar.

―Ese no es el punto― desvío el tema―. El punto es que están en esto conmigo… ¿verdad?

―Sabes que no puedo negarte nada, Canuto― intentó sonreír James, aunque los labios le temblaban―. Pero si dices que Remus y yo también tendremos que llevar pareja… bueno…― su sonrisa comenzó a ser verdadera―, quizá pueda invitar a Lily.

―Podrías… pero no puedes― le bajó Sirius de la nube―. Evans será la pareja de Remus.

―¡¿Qué?!― exclamaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo.

―Se lo pedí antes de salir de vacaciones. Tómalo con calma, Cornamenta― se apresuró a decir Sirius―. Todo es parte del plan. Imagina esto: Tú, James Potter, el grano en el trasero de Evans desde que entramos al colegio (no te ofendas, es la verdad) en una cita con otra chica que no es ella, podrías demostrarle que eres tú el adecuado. Hablo de darle celos.

Remus alzó una ceja totalmente escéptico mientras James dejó de ver a Sirius con claras intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza.

―Vale, eso suena bien. Creo que he probado de todo menos darle celos.

―Claro, porque estabas más ocupado siendo el grano en su trasero.

―¡Deja de hablar del hermoso trasero de mi chica, Black!

―Esperen un momento― intervino Remus al fin―. En primer lugar, James, ¿no te parece que para que Lily pueda sentir celos primero tiene que sentir algo por ti que no sea repulsión? Y en segundo lugar, Sirius, a mí no me molesta ser la pareja de Lily en la cena pre-navideña de tu tío Alphard, pero… ¿cómo demonios la convenciste?

―Gracias a ti, por supuesto― respondió Sirius sonriéndole encantadoramente. Remus desvío la mirada unos segundos, antes de sonreír socarronamente.

―¿Gracias a mí?

―Ajá. Le dije que era una cena importante para nosotros, los cuatro merodeadores, y que tú estabas devastado porque ninguna chica había querido salir contigo. Evans te aprecia, y creo que sintió algo de lástima por ti.

―¿Gracias?― contestó Remus un poco ofendido.

―¿Y porque no le dijiste que era yo el que no había conseguido cita?― recriminó James― Vale, cierto, quizá no se lo habría creído― agregó cuando sus dos amigos rodaron los ojos.

―No sólo eso, así fueras el más miserable, feo y apestado sobre la tierra, ella no sería capaz de sentir lástima por ti.

―¿Gracias?― repitió Remus un poco más ofendido todavía.

―¡No, Lunático!― se apresuró Sirius a abrazar al castaño― No lo digo por ti. Evans hubiera aceptado aunque no le hubiera dicho eso de que no tenías una chica con quién salir porque eres tremendamente genial, y ella te quiere.

Remus terminó sonriendo tímidamente cuando Sirius se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Simplemente no podía enojarse con él.

―Remus― le dijo James solemnemente―, te dejaré salir con Lily, pero si te sobrepasas…

―Cornamenta― interrumpió Remus―, ¿no has pensado que quizá pueda hablarle bien de ti?

― ¿Harías eso por mí?― preguntó James con los ojos brillantes.

―Sabes que sí. Pero no voy a mentirle, quizá me limite a contarle las pocas veces en que has demostrado que no eres solamente Cornamenta: El Ego con Patas.

Sirius soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de James.

―Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Peter?― preguntó Remus para zanjar el asunto.

― ¡Oh! Nuestro pequeño Peter… se está arreglando para su cita―sonrió Sirius perversamente.

― ¿Colagusano encontró una chica con la qué salir?― se sorprendió James.

― ¡Hey! Soy Sirius Black, el chico que puede hacerlo todo― se jactó el pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa.

―Bien, ¿y con quién voy a ir yo?― preguntó James.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza.

―Oh, esto… Cuando estaba hablando con Evans, casualmente la chica Vance estaba por ahí y…

―¿Emmeline Vance?― inquirió James mirando a Remus.

―No creo que sea una buena idea, Sirius― dijo éste en tono serio.

Los tres sabían perfectamente que Emmeline estaba enamorada de Remus, pero él no. La chica era muy agradable, inteligente y bonita, y le gustaba su compañía, pero el castaño no podía quererla como ella decía quererlo a él.

―Será lo más incómodo del mundo― suspiró James―. Ten por seguro, Canuto, que si salimos de esto con la dignidad intacta, te mataré apenas regresemos a Hogwarts.

―¿Eso quiere decir que ambos aceptan ir conmigo a la cena de tío Alph?

―Eso quiere decir que nos debes una muy, muy, pero que muy grande, Sirius― sonrió Remus. James acompañó esa sonrisa.

―¡Los amo!― exclamó Sirius abrazándolos a ambos.

James se limitó a reír de la efusividad de su amigo, pero Remus sólo sonrió y miró a otro lado para que no notaran su sonrojo.

Sirius simplemente no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa cuando apretó entre sus brazos a Remus. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Y como que se llamaba Sirius Black que nada podría arruinarlo.

**ooooo**

―¡Son las seis ya! ¿Dónde demonios está Colagusano? Quedamos de reunirnos aquí― dijo Sirius entre dientes.

Estaban a las afueras de la casona de Alphard Black. La nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo y los cinco chicos comenzaban a tiritar.

Emmeline Vance sonreía discretamente, colgada del brazo de James Potter y mirando de reojo a Remus, que evitaba su mirada sumamente incómodo mientras tomaba la mano de Lily Evans. ¿Cómo pasó eso? Era un misterio. Lily simplemente había tomado su mano cuando James Potter apareció junto a la chica Ravenclaw. Y James, por supuesto, se había revuelto el pelo, amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, quién bufó y se concentró en mirar únicamente a Remus.

―¿Y tu cita, Sirius?― preguntó entonces el castaño, porque si él estaba ahí con Lily, James con Emmeline, y esperaban a Peter y su pareja…

―¡Eso es lo que he estado diciendo todo este tiempo! Está tardando demasiado.

Y James y Remus compartieron una mirada de confusión. ¿A quién esperaba Sirius? ¿A Colagusano o a la chica que le presentaría a su tío?

―¡Aquí estoy!― se escuchó una voz de pronto. Alguien venía corriendo.

―Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte para traerte a rastras― exclamó Sirius, aliviado.

Las otras dos parejas miraron con curiosidad a la chica bajita y regordeta que llegaba agitada por la carrera. Remus y James abrieron la boca. El primero debido a la impresión, y el segundo para soltar una enorme carcajada.

―¿Peter?― inquirió Remus sin salir de su asombro.

Porque la chica tenía los ojos de Peter, la nariz de Peter y los labios de Peter… ¡Era Peter! Sólo que con dos… cosas, que sobresalían de su pecho, y el largo cabello castaño claro, que estaba arreglado en un par de trenzas.

―Sip. Es Peter― asintió Sirius sin inmutarse, recibiendo a Peter que ya jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno―. Ahora, Peter deja de ser Peter para convertirse en Patrice. Estamos saliendo desde hace un mes y es la chica de mis sueños― explicó a sus amigos―. Tío Alph tiene la tonta idea de que debo tener a alguien que me aparte de las travesuras y madurar de una buena vez.

―Wow… ¿qué poción utilizaste? Te ves… linda, Pettigrew― habló Lily Evans por primera vez desde que llegó. James la miró de inmediato― ¿Es legal?

―Ninguna poción― comenzó Peter sonrojándose―. Intentamos encontrar alguna que me cambiara de sexo por unas horas, pero Sirius se desesperó y no había tiempo de preparar o comprar nada. Así que… simplemente le pedí ayuda a una prima, ella me maquilló, me prestó la peluca, la túnica y las toronjas― concluyó Peter un poco avergonzado, señalándose el pecho.

―¿Cómo en el cielo aceptaste vestirte de chica, Peter?― preguntó Remus mientras las risas de sus amigos retumbaban a su alrededor.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, Canuto prometió una buena cena… y es mi primera cita― dijo lo último bajando el tono de voz, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

Las risas se volvieron más estruendosas.

**ooooo**

―Bienvenidos. Hubiera preferido una cena tranquila con mi sobrino preferido, pero ya que él insistió en que no podía dejar a sus amigos, haré una excepción― saludó el viejo Alphard Black, recibiendo en su salón a las tres parejas. Inmediatamente su mirada se desvío a la chica que colgaba del brazo de Sirius. Entrecerró los ojos, la miró de pies a cabeza, y enseguida asintió.

―Muchas gracias por tu invitación, tío Alph. Oh, ella es Patrice, mi novia― presentó el joven pelinegro. James reprimió una sonrisa y Remus negó imperctiblemente con la cabeza, sólo Sirius podría presentar a una novia como "Patrice" con verdadera convicción―. Ellos son James y Remus, ya los conoces, y sus chicas: Lily y Emmeline.

―Mucho gusto― saludo el hombre―. Pero pasen, pasen. Los elfos están por terminar de preparar la cena. Así que mientras llega la hora, podremos tomar un poco de vino de elfo para entrar en calor.

Los seis chicos y chicas entraron tras Alphard a la sala. Se sentaron en los sillones, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, iluminados y agradecidos por el calor de la chimenea. El bonito árbol adornado era un plus de serenidad y elegancia.

―Y bien, Patrice, te ves una chica decente, además de guapa, ¿cómo fue que comenzaste a salir con Sirius?― preguntó Alphard una vez todos estuvieron acomodados y con un vaso de vino de elfo en sus manos, cortesía de un gracioso pero educado elfo doméstico.

―Bueno― comenzó Peter, agudizando su voz para que se escuchara más delicada (los demás tuvieron que beber su vino para no soltarse a reír a carcajadas)―. Sirius es un gamberro de primera, pero es el chico más popular y atractivo del colegio, ¿cómo no fijarse en él? Además es muy listo. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero descubrí que en el fondo es un chico con sentimientos, creo que se fijó más en mi interior.

Y entonces "Patrice" se abrazó más a Sirius y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

James y Remus abrieron los ojos. Vaya que Sirius había planeado todo esto con cuidado. Aunque el motivo de su sorpresa era diferente. James realmente estaba sorprendido por la manera en que tanto Sirius como Peter actuaban. Es decir, realmente parecían una linda pareja, y si uno se fijaba bien en Peter, pasaba muy decentemente por una chica (sus rasgos finos ayudaban), y además una enamorada. ¡Ugs!

Para Remus, en cambio, la actitud de Peter comenzaba a molestarlo. Una repentina sensación de querer ahogarlo en el vino de elfo comenzó a asaltarlo. Y a Sirius, que sonreía muy contento con su farsa.

―Rem, me estás lastimando la mano― le susurró Lily al oído.

Remus la miró, luego a sus manos, y sí, su agarre era un poco fuerte.

―Lo siento― se disculpó avergonzado. Avergonzado por haber lastimado a Lily, y avergonzado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se volvió a llevar el vaso a los labios para beber un poco más. Tal vez el que debería ahogarse en el vino era él.

―Patrice es todo lo que un chico puede desear, tío― habló Sirius haciéndole ojitos a su pareja―. Es dulce, estudiosa y… dulce.

―Y muy guapa― repitió el tío Alph sonriéndole a "Patrice".

―¡Oh! Qué galante, señor Black― respondió Peter con una risita tonta.

Emmeline y James se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con el intercambio de halagos, pero pronto dejaron de sonreír. Ambos vieron el momento en el que Lily y Remus se hablaron en susurros. Muy cerca, demasiado. El colmo: Lily le sonrió con dulzura a Remus y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

―Me alegra ver que chicos de su edad aprendan lo que significa el amor― suspiró Alphard, mirando soñadoramente a la pelirroja y el castaño―. Ah, el amor. Cuando yo era joven…

Y la charla volvió a la normalidad. Al menos la normalidad en una situación en la que el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Porque James miraba de mal modo a Remus, Emmeline a Lily. Lily a Emmeline, y Remus a "Patrice". Sirius parecía no enterarse de nada mientras fingía escuchar atentamente las historias de su tío.

**ooooo**

La cena fue deliciosa. Todos la disfrutaron y lograron relajarse un poco. Era un poco difícil poner celoso a alguien mientras se engullía con alegría los platillos que el anfitrión había ordenado para la cena. Porque sí, aquella cena se había convertido en la Oda Pre-Navideña a los Celos. Era más que evidente que James quería estrangular a Remus. Le había pedido que no se sobrepasase con Lily, pero ahí estaban, sonriéndose, hablándose cariñosamente, ¡e incluso Lily había tenido la desfachatez de ponerle una uva en la boca a Remus para que éste la comiera!

Emmeline estaba por las mismas. Y comenzaba a deprimirse mortalmente. Así que la verdadera razón por la que su Remus no la podía ver más allá que como amiga, era por Evans. Siempre Evans. Todo el colegio sabía que era una chica muy inteligente, era prefecta de Gryffindor y además tenía esos bonitos ojos verdes. Ahora comprendía por qué Snape, ese chico misterioso de Slytherin babeaba las baldosas por ella. Y no era el único. Todo el mundo sabía también que James Potter estaba obsesionado con ella. Pobre Potter, seguramente también la estaba pasando fatal.

Lily, por su parte, ponía todo su empeño en consentir a su amigo Remus. Lo apreciaba de verdad, y sabía que de ninguna manera era cierto aquello de que no había podido conseguir una cita. Remus era muy guapo y muy tierno, cualquier chica querría salir con él y fingir que era su novia. Emmeline Vance era la prueba viviente de ello; la Ravenclaw había aceptado salir con Potter sólo para estar cerca de Remus, era obvio. Y Lily no pudo estar más complacida. Sobre todo porque tenía la oportunidad de hacer cabrear a Potter más de lo que éste podría soportar. Si el idiota no fuera tan… bueno, tan idiota. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Potter era la antítesis de todo lo que ella apreciaba en el mundo, era idiota. Pero por alguna razón se sentía atraída hacia ese idiota.

Remus, bendita su alma tranquila y bondadosa, intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a Sirius y Peter, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro que Lunático saldría aunque aún faltaran un par de semanas para la luna llena. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a ese cena? Oh, sí… por el mismo motivo por el que ahora quería largarse de allí: por Sirius. Y es que Peter parecía bastante complacido de aparentar ser la novia de Canuto. ¿Acaso a Peter también le gustaba Sirius y se estaba aprovechando con la situación? Pero Sirius… el mismo Sirius parecía alentar ese comportamiento. Le sonreía a Peter coquetamente, acariciaba sus trenzas y si no fuera porque estaban en la casa de su tío, Remus estaba seguro que le habría divertido mucho tocarle las toronjas. ¡Agh! Sólo una hora más, una hora más y se marcharían todos. Ese había sido el trato: cuatro horas de convivencia con el tío Alphar para que éste se convenciera de que Sirius estaba comenzando a comportarse como un Black… bueno, un Black de los buenos, y después se marcharían. Incluso había olvidado su promesa de hablarle "bien" de James a Lily. No podría ponerse peor.

**ooooo**

Sí, sí pudo ponerse peor. Una vez terminados los postres (que todos agradecieron infinitamente, algo dulce al menos), el tío Alph había ordenado a sus elfos que a todos los jóvenes les sirvieran el más delicioso hidromiel caliente con especias y, por supuesto, vinieron los brindis.

―¡Por Sirius y su hermosa Patrice!― había exclamado el viejo Black― ¡Y por ustedes, jóvenes magos y brujas enamorados!

Todos brindaron con las sonrisas más fingidas de sus respectivos repertorios.

―Y ahora― siguió Alph con una sonrisa ladina― es hora de que mostremos nuestros sentimientos― concluyó guiñándoles un ojo a las tres parejas.

―¿Qué traes entre manos, tío?― inquirió Sirius un poco preocupado.

―No es nada, un pequeño detalle Navideño, querido sobrino― sentenció el hombre y en un segundo y tras dar una palmada efusiva, sacó su varita mágica y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, tres majestuosos muérdagos aparecieron para enseguida posarse sobre las cabezas de las tres parejitas de adolescentes―. ¡Que el amor siga en sus vidas y los hagan tan felices como hasta ahora! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Bésense! ¡Es una bonita tradición muggle!

Remus se atragantó con el hidromiel, Lily abrió sus enormes ojos verdes hasta que casi se le salen de las órbitas; Emmeline tragó en seco mientras James escupía su bebida y tosía escandalosamente; "Patrice" se sonrojó a tal grado que podrían freírse un par de huevos en sus mejillas, y Sirius sonrió misteriosamente.

―Vale, como quieras― dijo Sirius―. Yo comenzaré.

Remus se quedó de piedra. ¿De verdad se atrevería a besar a Peter? No, no podía pasar esto… Pero Sirius no dejaba de sonreír, se levantó de la mesa, la rodeó y en unos momentos ya tenía los labios presionados contra los de Remus.

La mesa se quedó en absoluto silencio. Alphard Black sostenía su copa de hidromiel precariamente, boqueando estúpidamente mientras veía cómo su sobrino favorito besaba a ese chico castaño. James, Peter y Lily tenían las bocas tan abiertas que cualquier bicho podría meterse en ellas en cualquier momento. Y Emmeline… Emmeline cambió su expresión sorprendida por una verdaderamente indignada. Y es que Remus había cerrado los ojos una vez pasó su aturdimiento por tal atrevimiento de Black y ahora parecía estar disfrutando del beso bajo el muérdago.

Cuando James se repuso de la sorpresa (¡Hombre! Que había que ser muy estúpido o muy ciego para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de sus dos mejores amigos, pero de ello a que Sirius se atreviera a darle a Remus el primer beso enfrente de su tío…) sonrió entonces. Y fresco como una lechuga, también se levantó, tomó a Lily Evans de la mano, la levantó bruscamente de su asiento, la tomó de la cintura, y miró de reojo el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, sólo un segundo, porque al siguiente ya estaba saboreando el hidromiel en la boca de Lily.

La copa de Alphard se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Emmeline golpeó la mesa, aún indignada, se levantó también y con la nariz apuntando al cielo, le robó un beso francés a un aturdido Peter… Patrice. ¡Lo que fuera! Emmeline no estaba dispuesta a quedar como tonta, también quería un beso bajo el muérdago.

Y entonces una estruendosa carcajada cimbró el comedor de la casona de Alphard Black. El hombre reía tanto que pronto dejó escapar unas lágrimas de pura satisfacción. Al fin las tres parejas se separaron.

―Tío― dijo Sirius sin soltar a un abrumadísimo Remus Lupin―. Gracias por la mejor cena pre-navideña de mi vida.

―De nada, muchacho― contestó el viejo, guiñándole un ojo.

―¿O sea que esto…? ¿Esto estaba planeado?― preguntó James confundido. (Lily seguía en las nubes).

―Soy un Black, Cornamenta― explicó Sirius―. Quería darme y darles a ustedes un buen regalo. Enseguida miró a Remus otra vez―. Feliz Navidad, Lunático― y volvió a besarlo.

Y Remus no supo si estaba volando sin escoba. Lo único que tenía en mente es que Sirius le estaba dando el mejor beso de su corta vida. Y que quizá no sería el único. No escuchó la fuerte cachetada que Lily, una vez hubo reaccionado, le había dado a James. Tampoco vio cuando Emmeline le susurró a Peter en el oído: "No estuvo tan mal, Pettigrew. Si te quitas las toronjas podríamos repetirlo". Tampoco vio cómo Alphard conjuraba otra copa mientras seguía riendo, seguro de querer ver feliz a su sobrino. Seguro de que lo apoyaría tanto para que se alejara de su horrible familia, como de que se acercara todavía más a Remus Lupin, el chico por el que comenzaba a madurar.

Y todos fueron felices y comieron perdieses… hasta James, que se pasó toda la noche repasando en su mejilla la marca de los dedos de Lily… otra vez.

**-FIN-**

**N/A: **

Espero que hayas tenido una excelente Navidad MoonyCakey! Y también espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

Por si no se entendió del todo: Sirius y Alphard lo planearon todo. Peter aceptó ser "Patrice" porque le gusta Emmeline y era el único modo de estar cerca de ella.

¡Felices fiestas para todos!


End file.
